This invention relates in general to motor vehicles and in particular, to motor vehicle components. More particularly, the invention relates to cross car beams, ducts, and support brackets for motor vehicles.
A conventional motor vehicle has an engine compartment toward its forward end and a passenger compartment rearward of the engine compartment. A laterally extending partition, commonly referred to as a firewall, is disposed between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment. A plenum chamber extends laterally along an upper end of the firewall. A forward end of the plenum chamber is typically welded to the top of the firewall. Opposing lateral ends of the plenum chamber are attached to hinge pillars, often referred to as cowl sides, disposed along opposing sides of the motor vehicle toward a forward end of the passenger compartment.
The conventional motor vehicle also typically has a flange disposed toward a forward end of the plenum chamber. The flange is provided for supporting the windshield. A cross car beam extends between the cowl sides. Opposing lateral ends of the cross car beam are attached to the cowl sides. A conventional cross car beam is a closed steel chamber that increases the structural integrity of the vehicle, offering resistance to lateral impacts sustained along sides of the vehicle.
The conventional metal cross car beam is also strong enough to provide support for various components. Such components include a glove compartment, a radio, a tape deck or CD player, various storage pockets, an ashtray, a cigarette lighter or power outlet, and a coin receptacle. Also, typically, a steering column support bracket extends longitudinally between the plenum chamber and the cross car beam. A conventional steering column support bracket is typically 3 millimeters thick metal. A forward portion of the steering column support bracket is attached to the plenum chamber and a rearward portion of the steering column support bracket is attached to the cross car beam. The rearward portion further has mounted thereto a steering column.
Extending rearward of the cross car beam are laterally spaced energy absorbing (E/A) brackets which function to slow the occupants down and assist the seat belts when the motor vehicle sustains an impact.
Typically, disposed forwardly of the cross car beam is a duct. The duct functions to supply air to the passenger compartment. The duct usually has a supply inlet toward a forward end of the duct and a plurality of laterally spaced outlets toward the rearward end of the duct. The inlet is connected to the outlet of a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) case. The outlets are connected to registers through which air is discharged into the vehicle. The registers are adjustable to allow passengers to control airflow from the duct. A second duct may extend parallel to and toward an upper end of the air supply duct. This duct functions as a demister to supply air to the windshield and the windows of the passenger compartment doors. The air may be supplied through upper and lateral ends of the demister duct to eliminate mist on the windshield and windows of the passenger compartment doors.
Conventional cross car beams, E/A brackets and steering column support brackets are made of steel. However, steel is an expensive material that is costly to form into anything but simple shapes. Moreover, it is relatively heavy. On the other hand, the ducts have conventionally been made of plastic, which is generally cheaper than steel and less costly to form complex shapes. However, plastics have traditionally lacked the structural integrity of steel and so have not been used for structural support in this area of the vehicle.
One proposed cross car member is formed of plastic parts connected to define vehicle air flow passages. The cross-sectional shape of the air flow passages through the cross beam change along the length of the cross-beam. Thus, the cross beam likely would not provide sufficient (structural support against lateral impacts, as does the conventional steel beam. Also, the duct is not formed to support fore-aft and vertical loads needed for mounting vehicle components to the duct. Additionally, when forming these assemblies, one needs to assure that they do not create undesirable noise (squeak and rattle) for the vehicle occupants.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a plastic cross car beam and duct assembly that can support lateral loads from a vehicle impact, as well as fore-aft and vertical loads from mounting components, that is formable into complex shapes to minimize the number of parts in an assembly and ease installation, while maintaining good air flow from a HVAC system, and also is formed to minimize any concerns with squeak and rattle being caused by the assembly.
The present invention is directed toward a cross car beam for a motor vehicle. The cross car beam comprises a first member and a second member being formed of a plastic material and joined together forming sealing areas to define a first and a second air passage, with the first air passage adapted to be secured to and extend between vehicle sides, and with the first air passage having an essentially constant cross sectional shape along the majority of the length of the cross beam; and a support extending from one of the members and being integral with the member from which the support extends, with the support having a first portion being adapted to receive and support an HVAC case, and at least one of the first and second members includes an inlet adapted to align with an outlet in the HVAC case, and with the support including at least one pocket for receiving an energy absorbing bracket.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the cross beam extends between the door pillars of a vehicle. The cross beam is preferably formed of two molded parts having outer sealing edges and an intermediate sealing edge. The cross beam members are bonded together to provide at least two air flow passages.
A preferred cross sectional shape for each of the air flow passages is also disclosed.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detained description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.